1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electromagnetic starter switch for starting an internal combustion engine by means of a pinion gear driven by a motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in electromagnetic switches installed in auxiliary rotating starters, in order to control action of a motor during starting so as to be divided into two phases, there is provided: a main fixed contact; a main movable contact coming into contact with the main fixed contact; an auxiliary fixed contact; and an auxiliary movable contact coming into contact with the auxiliary fixed contact, and a resistor is installed in series in a circuit formed when the auxiliary movable contact comes into contact with the auxiliary fixed contact such that an electric current from a battery flows through this closed circuit to an armature of the motor, rotating the armature at low speed to engage a pinion fixed to a shaft of the motor into a ring gear smoothly.
Then, in a circuit formed when the main movable contact comes into contact with the main fixed contact, electric current from the battery flows through this closed circuit directly to the armature of the motor, and the motor rotates at a rated speed due to application of a rated voltage, starting an internal combustion engine. (See Patent Literature 1, for example.)
Patent Literature 1
                Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-190544 (Gazette)        
In an electromagnetic starter switch having the above configuration, because the main fixed contact is mounted to a main switch cover, and the auxiliary fixed contact is mounted to an auxiliary switch cover, one problem has been that the main switch cover and the auxiliary switch cover must each be mounted such that a fixed contact faces its respective movable contact, requiring a proportionate number of assembly man-hours.